Eternamente buscándote
by DAWN EVERY LIGHT
Summary: Voy a continuar el fic, así q qiero muxas reviews. Draco y Herm están en su sala común y el chico se da cuenta de lo afortunado q sería si tuviera a una chica como ella a su lado. Lean plis y dejen REVIEWS
1. Prólogo

-_Eternamente buscándote._-

**Draco y Hermione se encontraba sentados uno en frente de otro en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. La chica leía atentamente un libro mientras el rubio la observaba minuciosamente.**

**Hermione levantó por un momento la vista y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos del rubio, cosa que la desconcentró de su lectura.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó monótonamente.**

**-¿Qué lees?**

**-¿Tan aburrido estás que te interesa tanto lo que leo?- Draco asintió y Hermione rodó los ojos.- Eternamente buscándote. Es mi libro preferido.**

**-¡Vaya! Yo me creía que todos los libros eran tus preferidos, Granger.- Acusó Draco con una sonrisa muy divertida.**

**-Si vas a empezar con tus insultos he de decirte que no tengo ningún interés en seguirte el juego…**

**-¡Venga, sólo quería divertirme un rato!- Comenzó a decir él sentándose al lado de la china.- ¿Acaso tú nunca te diviertes, Granger?**

**-Malfoy, no te acerques más y sí, sí me divierto; pero no es asunto tuyo.**

**-Te pones nerviosa si me acerco, verdad?- Draco se aproximó más a ella mientras Hermione se echaba hacia atrás hasta que llego al otro extremo del sillón.**

**-Sí… Digo no! Quédate ahí.- Al ver que el chico no le hacía caso, Hermione cogió su libro y se sentó donde anteriormente se encontraba Draco.**

**Hermione volvió a ponerse a leer ignorando al chico. Esto le molestó tanto que se inclinó hacia ella y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, le arrebató el libro ojeando las hojas sin cuidado alguno y haciendo que la castaña se enfureciera mucho.**

**-Malfoy, devuélvemelo.- Al ver que Draco no le hacía caso, se paró frente a él e intentó arrebatárselo a la fuerza.**

**El rubio, como ella ya supuso, era mucho más fuerte que Hermione y se apartó con facilidad dejándola sin aliento en el sillón.**

**-"La joven de cabellos cobrizos- comenzó a entonar Malfoy, provocando el sonrojo de la chica-, corría desesperadamente hacia la torre de cristal en la que vio a su amado por última vez. Al llegar, no le encontró, mas su amor por él era tan fuerte que no perdería las ganas de seguir aventurándose a encontrarle."- Concluyó entre risas posando el libro en la mesa mientras Hermione hundía su cabeza en un cojín.**

**Draco se sentó junto a ella sin parar de reírse y esperando a que la joven se calmara para seguir burlándose un rato. Hermione le miró con furia y con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**-Jajaja. No entiendo a las personas que van detrás de otras cuando éstas no quieren saber nada de ellos.- Dijo intentando parar de reírse.**

**-Tú no lo comprendes…- Intervino ella cogiendo su libro de la mesa y poniéndolo en su regazo.- Ellos se aman, pero aún no han encontrado el momento oportuno para demostrárselo mutuamente.**

**-Por favor, amar a alguien sólo es una pérdida de tiempo.**

**-Quién piensa eso es porque nunca ha tenido oportunidad de amar a alguien.- Draco se quedó callado muy serio incomodando a la chica por sus palabras.**

**Draco miró al suelo pensando en lo que acababa de decir Hermione, puede que ella tuviera razón; no obstante, también era verdad que él nunca tuvo un buen ejemplo de "amor". Su padre jamás fue cariñoso con él y eso le hacía pensar de esa manera. Ella se arrepintió enseguida de lo que había dicho.**

**-Y¿quién es el chico por el que estarías eternamente buscándole?- Preguntó él, volviendo a sonreír.**

**-Alguien que es inalcanzable para mí.- Dijo Hermione, bajando la mirada.**

**Hacía algún tiempo que la chica estaba notando cosas por su compañero de Sala Común, pero jamás lo admitiría pues, sabía que él no sentía lo mismo y no tendría valor para escuchar una negación de su parte.**

**El rubio empezó a observar la tristeza del rostro de la chica y un escalofrío le recorrió desde la espalda hasta la nuca. Sintió lo afortunado que sería si Hermione sintiera algo tan fuerte por él y a la vez sintió unos celos tan fuertes por aquel chico en el que ella pensaba.**

**-Creo… Creo que voy a ir a acostarme ya.- Dijo Hermione, levantándose.**

**-¡Espera!- Exclamó Draco agarrando su mano y sentándola de nuevo.**

**Él se acercó lentamente y la besó de una forma muy tierna y llena de sentimiento. A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo el rubio. Draco colocó sus manos en la cabeza de la chica atrayéndola hacia sí y para profundizar el beso mientras ella, se dejaba llevar y sentía como sus párpados iban cediendo hasta cerrase completamente. Tras uno cinco minutos, Draco se separó despacio prestando atención a como la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cara sonrojada, observando lo linda y bonita que estaba. Hermione abrió los párpados pausadamente rezando por que lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera sido un sueño y al ver al chico frente a ella, no pudo evitar sonreír.**

**-Algún día ya no tendrás que seguir buscando más.- Explicó Draco, depositando un fugaz beso sobre ella y después, subió las escaleras asta su habitación dejando a Hermione boquiabierta por lo que acababa de pasar sin aún poder creérselo.**


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en su habitual clase de Pociones de los viernes por la mañana. Se situaba junto con su mejor amigo Ron en la primera fila, y en una banca a la derecha se encontraba Harry.

El profesor Snape dictaba algunos ingredientes para la poción que tendrían que hacer en el examen final. La castaña había dejado de copiar hacía mucho tiempo sin percatarse de aquello. Sentía como unos ojos la observaban desde lejos y, de vez en cuanto, ella intentaba averiguar de quien eran con un disimulo poco practicado.

Cuando Snape se colocó delante de la pizarra, Hermione giró su tronco y empezó a ver con detalle aquella silenciosa clase compartida con Slytherin. Todos los alumnos tenían la cabeza agachada y sus plumas se movían con gran rapidez. En el instante que pensó que su instinto le había jugado una mala pasada, sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con unos de color metálico que la hicieron sonrojar. Esos ojos pertenecían a su compañero de Sala Común, que desde hacía bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta de que le empezaba a gustar.

Se había puesto muy nerviosa y sus manos le comenzaron a sudar. Bajó la cabeza para que su compañero no viera su sonrojo, mas fue muy tarde. Ron había advertido que algo pasaba.

-¿_Estás bien?_-Le susurró-. _¿Por qué no copias?_

La mano del profesor dio un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio causando el sobresalto de los dos. Él les miraba con una expresión severa y fría.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar hablando y 50 menos para la señorita Granger por no haber copiado nada en toda la hora. –Les regañó.

En total eran 60 puntos y eso había alterado mucho a todos los leones. Sus voces se alzaron en forma de protesta cuando Snape volvió a dar golpes en la mesa para que se callaran.

-Si seguís así os quitaré otros 60 más por armar lío en mi clase. –Gritó.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras le miraban con una expresión de furia. El timbre sonó indicándoles que las clases habían acabado. Snape les dejó salir con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba lo feliz que estaba por la escena.

Hermione fue la primera en salir, seguida por sus otros dos amigos que se colocaron cada uno a un lado de ella intentando seguirle el paso. Ron y Harry cogieron un poco de carrerilla y se pusieron delante de ella para evitar que caminara más.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? –Le preguntó el pelinegro.

-¡Nada! Sólo que estoy harta de que el profesor Snape nos quite puntos cada vez que nos toca en su clase. –Contestó casi gritando.

-Bueno, -dijo Ron- admite que hoy te has comportado de una forma bastante rara. ¡Es cierto que no has estado copiando nada de lo que ha dictado!

-Simplemente estoy un poco cansada…

-¿Te ha hecho algo el hurón ese de Malfoy?

-No, Ron, Malfoy no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. Es sólo que… Sólo necesito distraerme un poco, nada más. –Los dos chicos la miraron algo desconfiado, pero después sonrieron.

-En ese caso, te vendrás con nosotros al campo de Quidditch para que veas como entrenamos. Hemos reservado el campo para Gryffindor. –Ordenó Harry.

-No, chicos. Quiero ir a mi Sala Común para descan…

-¡Tonterías! –Dijo Ron, mientras ambos la cogían de un brazo cada uno. –Tú te vienes con nosotros.

Los tres llegaron al campo y vieron que un grupo de Gryffindors les tapaba la vista. Les pareció raro y Harry se adelantó para investigar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó a un Gryffindor.

-Es Malfoy, no nos quiere dejar entrenar. Dice que como él es el nuevo capitán, necesita habituarse al equipo. –Le contestó. El trío se abrió paso entre la multitud, contando que el pelinegro y Ron estaban muy furiosos, y se colocaron frente al equipo de Slytherin.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Malfoy? ¿No sabes respetar los turnos de los demás? –Preguntó Ron con los nervios muy poco controlados.

-No sé de qué me hablas, comadreja. Yo he venido a entrenar y no me pienso ir.

-¡Me da igual lo que pienses o no, Malfoy! ¡El campo es nuestro! –Gritó Harry.

-¡Harry! –Dijo Hermione- No vale la pena ponerse a su nivel.

-¡Eso! Hazle caso a tu amiga la sangre sucia. Con todo lo que se pasa en la biblioteca no sé como no le han salido raíces. –Eso causó la risa de las demás serpientes y acabó por enfurecer a los amigos de la castaña.

-_Ron…_-Susurró su amigo- _Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo…_

-No hará falta. –Dijo éste.

-¿Ron? –Preguntó su amiga. Él miraba al rubio de muy mala forma y antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera hacer nada, ya se había abalanzado sobre Draco y habían empezado a golearse. -¡Ron, Malfoy, parad!

Ellos siguieron lanzándose golpes mutuamente, causando el revuelo de todos los presentes. Los ruidos hacían eco en todo el castillo, por lo que la profesora McGonagall fue a intervenir antes de que utilizaran otros métodos más dañinos para su salud. Se abrió paso entre todos los alumnos y con un toque de varita logró separar a las dos fieras.

-¡Malfoy, Weasley! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Los dos chicos estaban llenos de tierra e hierba, mientras que de la cara les comenzaban a sangrar la nariz y el labio.

-Profesora McGonagall, ellos sólo… -Intentó decir la castaña.

-No le he pedido explicaciones a usted, señorita Granger, así que le pido que guarde silencio. Caballeros, vengan conmigo. Y más les vale tener una buena explicación sobre lo ocurrido.

Los dos chicos la acompañaron hasta su despacho. Ella se sentó en su escritorio y los dos se quedaron mirando a una distancia considerable y sin sentarse. Les indicó que tomaran asiento y lo hicieron tan rápido como pudieron.

-Bien, les escucho…

-Profesora, yo… Lo siento mucho, le juro que no volverá a pasar. Perdónenos… -Rogaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Usted no tiene nada que decir? Sabe que está en juego que deje de ser Premio Anual… -Draco bajó la cabeza y susurró una leve disculpa. –Bien, como estáis en vuestro último año en Hogwarts, otro insulto para este colegio sería la expulsión inmediata, pero…

-¡No, por favor! ¡No puedo volver a mi casa expulsado!- Exclamó Ron.

-¡Pero…! Como ha sido la primera vez, y espero que en esta ocasión me deje terminar, sólo les aplicaré un castigo. Y en cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy, tiene suerte de que esté de buen humor y no le haya retirado su cargo de Premio Anual.

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa! ¡Él se abalanzó sobre mí! –Gritó.

-No me interesa quién empezó. Ahora, el lunes les informaré de su castigo. Pueden marcharse.

Los dos muchachos salieron del despacho y se miraron con cara de asco. Ron estaba harto de que siempre se metiera en problemas por culpa de aquel rubio. Se giró para no permanecer más al lado de aquel chico, pero Draco le jaló con brusquedad el brazo y advirtió:

-Vuelve a hacer que me castiguen por tu culpa, Weasley, y desearás no haber nacido.

-¡No me amenaces, Malfoy! –Gritó sacando su varita. - ¡Ya que el que puede acabar mal eres tu!

-No pondría las manos en el fuego por ello. –Siseó sacando su varita también.

-¡Ronnald, Malfoy, parad! –Gritó una pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos seguida de una rubia Ravenclaw. – ¿No creéis que ya ha sido suficiente?

-Cuídate, comadreja –Dijo con rencor antes de marcharse por un largo y oscuro pasillo.

-Ron, ¿estás loco? –Preguntó su hermana histérica. –Hermione me lo ha contado todo, no te puedes pelear así con Malfoy, acabarán echándote.

-Ya vale, Ginny. No me gustan los sermones. ¿Qué tal, Luna?

- Bi-Bien. –Tartamudeó con un leve sonrojo.

-Me alegro. –Respondió el chico con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Vienes a vernos al entrenamiento?

-No hay entrenamiento, Ron. –Explicó su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nos tocaba entrenar.

-Cuando os fuisteis, Snape aprovechó para poner orden y echarnos del campo para que los Slytherins pudieran entrenar.

-No puede hacer eso nosotros tenemos derecho a entrenar. ¿Dónde está Harry? Debemos decirle esto a Dumbledore.

-Él y Hermione están en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Vamos, Ginny, no podemos dejar que esas serpientes nos ganen por que no hemos entrenado lo suficiente. –Ron salió disparado a su Sala Común sin despedirse y las dos chicas sonrieron.

-No te preocupes, Luna. Algún día se dará cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas y lo que él te ama a ti.

-No creo. –Explicó con tristeza. –Sólo tiene ojos para Hermione y para el Quidditch. Anda, ve con él, ¡corre! –Ginny le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y salió corriendo.

Ginny entró en su Sala Común y se encontró a su hermano y a Harry discutiendo sobre lo que harían para darles su merecido a aquellas serpientes y sobre todo al hurón de Draco Malfoy. La pelirroja notó que cuando sus amigos hablaban del rubio, Hermione se ponía muy tensa y parecía muy incómoda, decidió preguntarle al día en el Hogsmade.

La castaña salió de su antigua sala común hacía la que ahora compartía con aquel rubio que le ocupaba toda la mente. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a sus amigos que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy desde hacía algún largo tiempo? ¿Cómo se lo iban a tomar? Seguramente, nada bien.

Dio su contraseña correspondiente y entró a su torre con pasos firmes y decididos. Llegó a la sala de los Premios Anuales y se encontró con Draco tumbado en el sofá que llevaba unos pantalones de pijama negros y no tenía camiseta, por lo que Hermione quedó embobada con su torso desnudo y bien marcado (**N/A: Yo también ¬**), su cabello estaba ligeramente mojado y sus ojos grises iceberg miraban a la castaña de una forma muy fría.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy. –Dijo con sequedad dando a entender que estaba furiosa con él, aunque en realidad fuera todo lo contrario.

-Buenas noches, Granger. –Soltó con mucha frialdad. La chica no podía creer que fuera tan insensible. Se giró hacia él y le miró de forma incrédula. -¡¿Qué?!

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

-Si te refieres a lo de Weasley, más vale que le digas a tu amiguito que tenga cuidado con lo que hace a partir de ahora.

-¡Es increíble! ¿No tienes suficiente con el castigo que les pondrán a ambos?

-Sólo estaré satisfecho cuando vea a ese pelirrojo fuera del colegio, ¡por su culpa casi pierdo mi titulo de Premio Anual!

-¡Pues te lo tendría bien merecido! –Gritó bastante enfurecida. –Tú no eres quién para insultarme, Malfoy.

-_Ya sé lo que te ocurre, Hermione._-Susurró levantándose del sofá y acercándose lentamente a ella. –_Estás molestas por como te traté anoche y por como lo hice esta mañana. _–Continuó Draco y esta vez en su oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella se apartó con brusquedad de él y se puso seria.

-No tiene nada que ver.

-Quiero que sepas que no significo nada para mí. –Explicó con una media sonrisa. –Sólo un beso y ya está.

-Tú no tienes ni idea. –Furiosa, se encerró en su cuarto de un portazo y se tumbó en su cama.

No quería llorar por aquel estúpido hurón, en cambio, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas le bajaran por el rostro, lágrimas de ira mezclada con dolor. Desde ese momento se prometió a sí misma que a partir de esa noche se olvidaría completamente de Draco Malfoy.

Al siguiente día, los alumnos de Hogwarts fueron a hacer una visita al Hogsmade para que compraran todo lo que necesitasen y se divirtieran un poco. El Tío dorado, Ginny y Luna Lovegood empezaron juntos el primer tramo del trayecto. Herm y Ron decidieron ir a caminar cerca de la casa de los gritos para hablar tranquilos. Luna, triste ante aquella escena, se disculpo ante su amiga y se fue a dar una vuelta dejando solos a Harry y a Ginny. Los dos se miraron tímidamente al principio y después siguieron caminando. Se notaba lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, mas Harry nunca se había atrevido a pedirle salir a la chica y Ginny se había cansado de enviarle indirectas. Casi no hablaron, por lo que la pelirroja comenzó a hartarse del chico y decidió que sería más divertido buscar a Luna.

-Harry, voy a ver dónde está Luna, me tiene muy preocupada. –Explicó con una apagada sonrisa.

-¡Espera!-Dijo antes de que la chica se marchara. – ¿Podemos hablar esta noche? Cuando todos estén acostados. –Su tono fue muy serio. Ginny intentó ocultar su sonrisa y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Ron y Mione caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro hablando de todo lo que habían hecho esa semana en Hogwarts. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaban de esa manera y tenían mucho que contarse. Cierto rubio los observaba con detenimiento y muy enfurecido hasta que no lo aguanto más y salió de su escondrijo para meterse con ellos. Con él iban Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson, quienes también se divertirían mucho metiéndose con ambos chicos.

-¿Qué hacen una comadreja y una sangre-sucia juntos? –Rió Malfoy con su tono de superioridad.

-Seguramente estarán preparando su boda y contando los hijos que tendrán. –Dijo Parkinson, a lo que todos lo Slytherin rieron con muchas ganas.

-Malfoy, yo que tú me callaría esa boca que tienes. –Soltó Ron enfurecido.

-¿O si no qué? ¿Me pegarás de nuevo?

-Basta. Vosotros no tenéis que venir a molestarnos. Dejadnos en paz. –Hemione salió en defensa de su amigo.

-¿Necesitas que una chica te defienda, Weasley? –Preguntó Zabini. –No me lo esperaba, aunque de ti y de tu familia se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-¡Mira…! –Gritó con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

-¡Ron, vámonos! –Ordenó Hermione con una mirada asesina a los Slytherins. -¡Vamos! –El chico desclavó los pies del suelo se los dos se alejaron de allí mientras oían las risas de los otros cuatro.

Los chicos se volvieron a reunir para volver juntos al colegio. Aunque Herm y Ron tenían el ánimo un poco decaído, ninguno le contó nada a sus amigos. Pensaban que era una estupidez y no valía la pena malgastar saliva. En efecto, se lo había pasado bien estando algún tiempo juntos.

Cuando entraron al castillo, Harry y Ron se adelantaron y Ginny fue con Luna y Hermione hacia un rincón.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que contar, Gin? –Preguntó la castaña impaciente.

-Bueno… ¡Harry me va a pedir salir esta noche!

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí este capi. Espero que os haya gustado y siento la demora. Plizz dejen Reviews **

**Bss&Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ron y Harry llegaron los primeros a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hasta que su amigo le cogió del brazo y llamó su atención.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, Ron.

-Sí, lo que sea. –Dijo preocupado por el tono de su amigo.

-Bueno, es sobre… -En ese momento el cuadro se abrió y Ginny entró con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Os dejo solos, chicos. _Luego hablamos, Harry._-Le susurró mientras se alejaba.

-¿Qué querías decirme? –Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Yo…-Harry se sentó a su lado y la miró directamente a los ojos. –Tú…

-¿Sí? –Dijo con impaciencia.

-¿Podriasayudarmeaestudiarhistoriademagiamañana? –Dijo Harry lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó ella, en realidad, no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho.

-Que… a ver si tú podrías ayudarme a estudiar historia de magia mañana. –Explicó más calmado.

-Oh! –Susurró sin ánimos y con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? O mejor, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida ella y creer que le iba a pedir que fuera su novia? –Sí, supongo. Pero mañana es el partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, ¿te lo perderás?

-¿Lo harías por mí? –Puso carita de ángel e hizo un puchero. Ginny sonrió tristemente y se puso en pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

Hermione entró en su Sala Común y ni si quiera se paró a mirar si Malfoy se encontraba dentro. Ya no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ese hurón. Y más después de cómo se había metido con Ron en el Hogsmade, ¿es que acaso nunca aprendería la lección? Ya no le importaba. Lo que hiciera a partir de ese momento ya no le afectaría más a ella. Era el momento de que Hermione Granger se desencantara de Draco Malfoy. Era su verdadera oportunidad para que pudiera encontrar el amor de su vida.

Draco se molestó mucho cuando la castaña pasó literalmente de él y se dirigió a su cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra. "_Y todo era culpa del pobretón de Weasley",_ pensó lleno de furia. Cuando los vio juntos algo le invadió por dentro, algo que hizo que le entraran muchas ganas de matar al pelirrojo, pero se contuvo, sin saber cómo, se contuvo. Aunque lo que menos soportaba de aquella situación era tener que estar peleado con ella. _Ella…_ No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por esa chica, la sangre-sucia con la que se había estado metiendo desde que entró al colegio, en cambio, desde aquel beso se le habían pasado un montón de cosas extrañas por la cabeza.

Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto y cuando pasó por el de Hermione algo hizo que se parara. _¿Estaría dormida?_, se preguntó instintivamente. Sus pies empezaron a moverse solos y se pararon frente a su puerta. No se escuchaba nada, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Tocó una vez y se arrepintió de ello. No le abrió la puerta. Eso nadie se lo hacía al gran Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin. Volvió a tocar, esta vez con más fuerza, aunque siguió sin respuesta. Posó su mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió despacio temiendo una mala reacción por parte de Hermione. Entró dentro y cerró la puerta de un leve portazo.

-¿Qué haces, Malfoy? –Preguntó la castaña. –Debes aprender a no entrar sin permiso.

-Y tú debes aprender a abrir las puertas cuando alguien toca.

-No tenía ganas de hablar con hurones como tú. –Dijo fríamente.

-Pues yo sí tenía ganas de hablar contigo. –Gritó. Ninguno volvió a hablar. Draco miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todo estaba muy oscuro, sólo había una pequeñita lámpara que iluminaba la cama donde estaba sentada Hermione leyendo un libro. Las sabanas eran de un color rojo intenso y ella llevaba un pijama negro de pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes. El chico la observó con cierta lujuria en su rostro que ella notó e intentó cubrirse con las sabanas.

-¿Qué miras?

-¡Nada! No te creas gran cosa, Granger, porque no lo eres. –Dijo sin intención de herirla, aunque lo hizo. –Granger, yo…

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, Malfoy. –Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y contuvo sus ganas de llorar. –Vete, por favor.

-Necesito que me escuches.

-¡No quiero escucharte! –Vociferó perdiendo los nervios. –Ya has causado bastante daño. Estoy harta de…

-¡Vine a pedirte perdón! –Interrumpió el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas que lo repita. No me gusta que entres sin decirme nada y me mires de esa forma, me pone de los nervios.

-No entiendo…

-Mira, tenemos que convivir juntos lo que queda de curso y quiero que lo hagamos de una forma civilizada y no que nos tiremos los platos a la cabeza cada vez que nos veamos, por lo menos cuando estemos aquí. –Esas palabras la impresionaron mucho.

-Me estás diciendo que… ¿nos llevemos bien? –Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Sólo dentro de la torre, fuera seguiremos como siempre. –Lo miró sin comprender muy bien lo que quería, mas a ella tampoco le gustaba estar peleada con él.

-Está bien, lo acepto, Malfoy. –Concluyó sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Vale… Buenas noches, Granger.

-Buenas noches.

El chico salió su habitación y se metió en la suya sintiéndose extrañamente mejor. Por otro lado, a Hermione, las palabras de Draco le habían quitado todas las ganas de seguir leyendo, raro en ella. Las palabras del chico habían hecho que todos los sentimientos que ella sentía volvieran a salir taladrándole la cabeza. _"¿Podría ser que sintiera algo por mí?¿Qué se hubiera enamorado como yo lo hice?"_ Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia los lados y se olvidó de esa idea. _"Draco Malfoy jamás podría enamorarse de nadie"_, pensó mientras se acomodaba en su cama e intentaba dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos estaban emocionados por el partido de Quidditch que se llevaría a cabo unas horas mas tarde. Ese partido era muy importante, ya que definirá cuál de los dos equipos jugarán contra Gryffindor en el último partido del curso. Casi todos en Hogwarts tenían claro quién saldría victorioso, no obstante, todo puede cambiar en el último momento, ¿no?

Cuando Luna Lovegood bajó emocionada al Gran Comedor, sólo vio a Hermione y a Ginny, con una cara muy entristecida, sentadas en la mesa de los leones. Parecía que ni Ron ni Harry se habían despertado aún. La rubia fue a sentarse con sus dos amigas para desayunar.

-¿Te ha ocurrido algo, Ginny? –Le preguntó cogiendo un tazón de cereales para comenzar a comer. Ella bajó la cabeza y Hermione la abrazó. -¿Es por Harry? –Inquirió preocupada.

-Sí. –Contestó Hermione muy severa. –Es un idiota, no vale la pena que estés así por él.

-Le quiero mucho. –Dijo entre sollozos.

-Es un insensible, -continuó la castaña- no deberías haber aceptado ayudarle con historia de la magia. No se lo merece.

-Gracias, a las dos. Me hace bien que siempre estéis a mi lado, apoyándome. –Ginny se levantó un poco más tranquila y les dedicó una sonrisa. –Necesito tomar un poco de aire, no os preocupéis, estaré bien. –Salió del Gran Comedor.

-Lo que ha hecho Harry no tiene remedio. –Comentó Luna.

-Lo sé. Voy a despertar al dormilón de Ron, quedé con él para ver el partido juntos. –Explicó con una sonrisa.

-Espera, ¿podemos hablar?

-Ehmm… Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa? –La rubia comenzó a dudar.

-Déjalo, no es nada importante. Nos vemos luego, diviértete.

-¿Segura?

-Síp.

Las horas pasaron y todos se reunieron en el campo de Quidditch para ver el partido. Ron y Hermione animaban a Ravenclaw desde las gradas de Gryffindor mientras que Lee Jordan era el comentador del partido.

Después de media hora, Slytherin estaba ganando y Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de conseguir la snitch. Ron le miró con furia desde las gradas y sacó su varita a lo que Hermione se dio cuenta.

-Ron, ¿qué piensas hacer? –En cambio, el pelirrojo no contestó y lanzó un conjuro que produjo que la escoba de Draco se dislocara y cayera al suelo. -¡Ron, qué has hecho!

-Así aprenderá a no meterse más conmigo ni con nadie. –Dijo él.

-¡Y Malfoy cae encima de la Snitch! ¡Slytherin gana el partido! Un momento, ¿no se puede mover? –Continuó Jordan. Hermione se preocupó mucho al oír esto y más aún cuando vio como Hagrid se lo llevaba junto con Dumbledore a la enfermería.

-Estarás contento, ¿no, Ron? ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –Le gritó.

-No es para ponerse así, se lo merecía.

-Espero que no sea nada grave. –Concluyó dejándolo solo.

Ginny llegó con tristeza a su Sala Común. No podía creer que el chico de sus sueños no sintiera absolutamente nada por ella, aunque eso iba a cambiar. Si él no se daba cuenta, ella misma se lo diría al entrar por aquel cuadro. Dijo la contraseña y se quedó helada al entrar. Todo estaba rodeado por velas aromáticas y había una exquisita comida en la mesa frente a la chimenea. Pero se quedó asombrada cuando vio a Harry debajo de un cartel que decía: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? La pelirroja no pudo evitar que se le saltaran una o dos lágrimas de la emoción y el chico, tras ver aquello, corrió a abrazarla.

-Lo siento, ¿hice algo más? –La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que…

-No te lo esperabas. –Interrumpió Harry con ella aún entre sus brazos. – Le pedí ayuda a Ron para que todo esto resultara especial y pudiéramos estar solos. ¿Qué contestas? –Ginny lo miró a los ojos y lo besó sin dudarlo. Fue un beso cálido y muy tierno y ambos se sintieron como si estuvieran en el cielo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Harry. Aunque por un momento creí que yo no te gustaba. –Explicó hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y aspirando su aroma.

-Eso sería imposible. –Dijo. Le levantó el rostro y la besó. Esta vez fue más apasionado que el anterior y duró más.

Hermione entró en la enfermería una vez comprobó que ya no quedaba nadie. Estaba muy triste y esperaba que no le hubiera ocurrido nada grave por caer de tan considerable altura. Las camas estaban vacías, sólo había una al fondo ocupada por aquel chico de pelo rubio. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella y comprobó que estaba dormido. Tenía vendada la rodilla izquierda aunque no estaba hinchada. Alargó su mano para acariciar su rodilla cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojos grises la miraban fijamente.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Qu… quería saber cómo estás –Tartamudeó ella. –¿Fue grave?

-Me torcí la rodilla, gracias a la doctora Pomfrey sólo tengo que guardar reposo, pronto medarán el alta.

-Me alegro. –Suspiró aliviada, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera enfadada con Ron.

-Hermione, ¿puedo pedir algo? –La castaña se extraño que al no oír su apellido, ¿qué le querría pedir?

-Di… Dime.

-Ya sé que puede sonar disparatado y que creerás que es una broma, pero desde que vivimos en la misma torre has despertado cosas en mí. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Esa pregunta hizo que el cerebro de Hermione generara una única respuesta: Sí. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Draco Malfoy no era esa clase de personas y no sabía si confiar.

-Malfoy, yo… Lo siento. –Tras pronunciar eso salió corriendo fuera de la enfermería y del castillo para respirar aire puro.

La naturaleza hacía que la castaña pudiera pensar con claridad y que pudiera despejar su mente. Se sentó recostada en un árbol y cerró los ojos. Sólo podía oír la voz del rubio en su cabeza repitiendo aquella pregunta con la que había soñado desde hace un tiempo. Y en ese momento, recordó su primer beso con él. Aquella noche en la que él la besó.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué debo hacer? –Se dijo para sí.

-Hola. –Hermione se giró y vio que Luna se sentaba a su lado. - ¿Viste lo que le ocurrió a Malfoy?

-Sí. –Contestó casi sin fuerzas.

-¿Cómo crees que fue?

-Fue Ron. –Explicó. Luna era su amiga, no había de qué preocuparse.

-¿Ron? ¿Por qué hizo eso? –Preguntó horrorizada.

-Estaba harto de que se metiera con él. Yo creo que esa no es forma de vengarse, fue muy cruel.

-Tienes razón. –Susurró.

-Por cierto! –Saltó Hermione con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué era eso sobre lo que querías hablarme?

-E…Es sobre Ron. Quería saber lo que tú sentías por él –Comentó Luna temblándole la voz. Hermione la miró con curiosidad.

-Bueno, Ron es mi amigo y le quiero mucho como tal. ¿A caso te… gusta? –La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Sí

-¡Eso es estupendo, Luna!

-No. A él le gustas tú y no puedo cambiarlo.

-Pero tú eres una chica genial, no tardará mucho en fijarse en ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura. –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de la cena, Hermione se dirigió hacia su torre algo cansada. Se había alegrado mucho por Harry y Ginny, ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos y se lo merecían. No había visto a Malfoy durante la cena y pensó que a lo mejor aún seguía en la enfermería, no obstante, resistió sus ganas de ir a verlo. Al entrar en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, vio que Draco estaba tumbado en el sofá con la pierna en alto haciendo reposar su rodilla. El chico la miró sin mostrar apenas ninguna expresión y eso la intimidó un poco. Tras un largo silencio ella dijo:

-Buenas noches.

-¿No me vas a contestar?

**N/A: ¿Qué le contestará??**

**Bueno dejen Reviews y lo sabrán xDxD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Por fin he vuelto!! Siento tardar tanto pero esq esto de estudiar ocupa mucho tiempo, ustedes me entienden no??**

**Bueno quiero agracereles a todas las reviews por que la verdad me alegra que les guste y espero q me sigan mandando^^**

**Este cap va dedicado a mi querida HelenCullenMalfoy mi mayor fan XDxD**

**Espero que disfruteis. Hasta la próxima.**

**Bss&Bye.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 3.

-¿No me vas a contestar?- Le preguntó Draco. Ella calló, no sabía que decirle.

-Malfoy, no me gustan tus bromas. –Contestó para intentar escaparse. Él se levantó con dificultad del sofá y se colocó frente a ella. Hermione retrocedió un poco hasta que una pared le cerró el paso.

-No es ninguna broma.-Explicó con delicadeza mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello y lo llevaba atrás de su oreja. –De verdad me gustas, Hermione.- Acercó su cara para poder rozar sus labios pero la castaña se lo impidió y le empujó. Él apenas se movió.

-Malfoy, esto es imposible. No entiendo tus razones, no obstante, te pido que pares.

-¿A caso es cierto? Tú y la comadreja estáis saliendo, ¿verdad? –Retrocedió con lentitud. Pudo apreciar en sus ojos un brillo de ira mezclado con dolor.

-¡No! Ron es sólo mi amigo, yo no siento nada más por él.

-Pues no lo parecía en el Hogsmade, siempre vais tan 'juntitos' –Soltó con un toque de burla en sus palabras. Hermione notó como se le nublaba la vista y unas lágrimas luchaban por salir.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! –Gritó y por su mejilla cayó la primera. Eso ablandó algo al rubio aunque estaba demasiado enfadado.

-No eres más que una asquerosa sangre-sucia. Nunca vas a dejar de serlo.

-Estoy harta de ti, Malfoy. Desearía no volver a verte nunca más.- Corrió escaleras arriba y oyó como Draco le gritaba:

-¡No tanto como yo deseo que no hubieras nacido!

Se encerró en su cuarto y rompió a llorar. Las palabras del chico le latían en las sienes y le dolían mucho más de lo que nadie podía imaginar. Sus palabras bonitas, querer que fuera su amiga, todo era una mentira. Él la quería muerta y eso la quemaba por dentro. Ella quería estar con él, aunque sabía que sufría mucho si él le hiciera daño y no podía ocurrir, nunca se haría realidad.

Draco se maldijo mil veces a sí mismo por su ira, esa ira imposible de controlar cuando se imaginaba a Weasley y a Hermione, su Hermione, juntos. Sabía que ahora la chica estaba muy furiosa con él y que no iba a querer verlo. Pensó en disculparse, si fuera así de fácil ya lo habría hecho. Ambos no pudieron dormir bien esa noche.

Hermione no fue a desayunar esa mañana. No quería tener que ver al rubio, no confiaba demasiado en su estado de ánimo. En su lugar, fue a ver a Dumbledore. Ella le explicó que no podía mantener su convivencia más tiempo con él y que prefería volver a su antigua torre. El director la comprendió y dejó que se tomara las dos primeras horas de la mañana para mudarse a su antigua habitación.

Harry y Ron estaban bastante preocupados y con los nervios crispados. Temían que Malfoy le hubiera hecho algo mortal a su amiga, pero se resistían a preguntarle por si ocurría lo de la última vez. La castaña llegó justo para la clase de transformaciones. Notó como unos ojos la observaba unas bancas atrás, mas no le hizo caso. Se sentó entre sus dos amigos y estos comenzaron a interrogarla. La profesora McGonagall entró en la clase antes de que a Hermione le diera tiempo a contestar nada.

-Antes de comenzar la clase tengo un castigo que asignar a los señores Malfoy y Weasley por romper las normas del colegio. –Toda la clase empezó a mirarles y a cuchichear. -¡Silencio! Bien, deberéis hacer un trabajo extra para la clase del profesor Snape que os lo dirá cuando el lo vea conveniente. –Muchos de los alumnos se asombraron y otros notaron como Ron palidecía. –Comencemos.

Al final de la clase los tres chicos salieron a tomar un poco el aire. Tenían una hora libre así que podían relajarse con tranquilidad. Se sentaron apoyando la espalda sobre un árbol y comenzaron a charlar.

-No me creo que Snape me vaya a asignar el castigo con Malfoy, no me fio de él!

-Tranquilo Ron. –Dijo Hermione algo apagada.- No creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué faltaste al desayuno y a las dos primeras horas? – La chica bajó la cabeza. No quería recordar todo aquello pero ella podía confiar en sus amigos.

-Fui a hablar con Dumbledore para volver a mi antiguo cuarto.

-¿Te hizo algo ese hurón? –Vociferaron lo dos chicos a la vez.

-Las peleas de siempre. Es una tontería convivir con alguien que no cambiará nunca.

-Hermione, ¿estás segura de que sólo fue eso? –Preguntó Harry.

-Sí, no te preocupe. –Le sonrió. –Contadme, ¿ha pasado algo interesante en mi ausencia? –Los chicos le comentaron todo lo que estuvieron haciendo y cuando sonó el timbre, volvieron a clase.

Cuando todas las clases finalizaron, fueron a su Sala Común. Hermione comenzó a poner al día todos sus deberes mientras Harry y Ron iniciaban una partida de ajedrez mágico. Tras dos partidas (en las cuales Ron había ganado) Ginny entró en la sala. Tras saludar a Harry con un beso en los labios, preguntó:

-Hermione, ¿no deberías estar en tu torre?

-Ella ha decidido que nos echaba de menos y que quería volver con nosotros. –Le contestó su novio mirando con complicidad a su amiga mientras que la pelirroja se extrañaba.

Draco llegó a su Sala Común con la esperanza de poder hablar con la castaña. Cuando Entró encontró una carta en la mesa y la leyó. En ella Dumbledore le explicaba que la señorita Granger había pedido volver a su antigua habitación y que pronto se le asignaría otro compañero. El chico arrugó la carta y la tiró a la chimenea. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a cambiarse de cuarto y a dejarlo solo? Eso había herido su ego y ahora si que estaba furioso de verdad.

Ginny acompañó a Hermione hasta su cuarto. Hacía tiempo que las dos no se sentaban juntas en la cama y charlaban sobre la primera tontería que se les pasaba por la cabeza. Aunque esa noche era diferente. Por mucho que la castaña intentara aparentar alegría, su amiga había notado que no estaba para nada contenta.

-¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón que hizo que volvieras? –Le preguntó con sincera curiosidad y preocupación.

-Ninguna, ya sabes lo que dijo Harry.

-Es por ese hurón, ¿no? ¿Te hizo algo malo? –La castaña bajó la cabeza. -¿Te hizo algo?

-¡No! ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Él sólo piensa de mí que soy una sangre sucia que no merece la pena y que ni siquiera debería haber nacido.

-¡Oh, Mione! –Ginny la abrazó con cariño e intentó consolarla. –No debes dejar que las cosas que diga ese estúpido te afecten en absoluto. No se merece ni que le mires, tú eres mejor persona que él.

-Gracias, Ginny, de verdad te lo agradezco. –Sonrió.

-Ya sabes que siempre podráas contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja despertó muy temprano, se duchó con tranquilidad y bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para esperar a su novio. "_Su novio…"_, suspiró. Aún no se acostumbraba a llamar a Harry así. Tanto tiempo había estado llevando en secreto su amor por él y ahora estaba llena de felicidad de que por fin estuviesen juntos. El chico bajó las escaleras al poco tiempo y los dos salieron para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

-¿Hablaste con Hermione? –Preguntó Harry. La chica asintió débilmente.

-¿No la notaste algo extraña, como si ocultara algo?

-Sí, pero creo que sólo necesita el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Hablaré con Ron, entre él y yo seguro que conseguimos que se olvide de todo lo que le haya pasado y…

-Harry…

-¿Sí? –Preguntó con curiosidad. Ella le cogió su mano y lo miró con un leve sonrojo.

-Podríamos… Quedar… Bueno, tú y yo esta noche. –Intentó explicarse.

Al joven le pilló por sorpresa. Desde que habían empezado a salir a penas habían compartido tiempo juntos y la idea de pasar una noche con ella le apetecía mucho.

- Me parece bien.- Se sentaron a comer y a los pocos minutos llegaron Ron y Hermione. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían a lo largo del día.

Cuando terminaron las clases, los chicos iban al campo de quidditch a entrenar y Hermione y Luna decidieron acompañarles. Luna y Ginny se adelantaron ya que la castaña había ido a dejar unos libros en su habitación. Salió a toda prisa de allí y fue a encontrarse con sus amigos aunque alguien la agarró y la llevó a un pasillo en donde ningún alumno circulaba a esas horas. Pese a la oscuridad que había en ese instante, pudo distinguir algunos rasgos y supo que era Draco.

-¡Suéltame! –le gritó.

-Creo que tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

-Pues yo creo que no! Ya nos lo hemos dicho todo.

-Me parece que no…

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, Malfoy? ¿Qué ganas amargándome siempre la vida? ¿Tanto disfrutas viéndome sufrir?

-Yo no quiero verte sufrir.

-¡Ya! Claro que…! –La castaña no pudo hablar más. El chico la había besado tan de improvisto, casi como la primera ves, y sentía que estaba en le paraíso. Ninguno de los dos querían terminar con ese momento, aún así, Draco necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Cuando dije que me gustabas era de verdad.

-Entonces? Logró pronunciar sin poder salir del asombro.

-Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Ella sonrió. Esta vez sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras y estaba segura de su respuesta.

-Sí! Contestó y se volvieron a besar.

Hermione estaba feliz de que su amor hubiera sido correspondido. Cuando le explicó al rubio que había estado enamorada de él meses, no lo podía creer. Los dos estaban sumergidos en su mundo y a la castaña se le había olvidado por completo que había quedado con sus amigos. Una media hora más tarde alguien la comenzó a llamar.

-Oh, ¡no! ¡Es Ron! –Exclamó ella.

-¿Weasley? ¿Qué quiere ahora?

-Había quedado con él y los demás para verlos entrenar, ¡se me ha olvidado por completo!

-¿De verdad tienes que irte? –Hizo un puchero. Hermione rió.

-Nos vemos mas tarde. – la chaca salió de su escondite y buscó a su amigo. -¡Ron! Estoy aquí.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? Nos tenías preocupada.

-Lo siento, encontré un libro muy interesante y me puse a ojearlo, cuando miré el reloj ya era esta hora. –Mintió y no lo hizo nada mal.

Ambos chicos fueron hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Pasaron el resto de la tarde al aire libre divirtiéndose juntos. Cuando llegó la noche, Harry esperó a que su amigo Ron se durmiera y bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras temiendo no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común allí lo estaba esperando Ginny. Se saludaron con un apasionado beso al que le siguió uno y otro. Los dos se necesitaban más de lo que creían. Salieron de allí cuidando que no les descubriera nadie y caminaron por los pasillos del castillo buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche. Pronto apareció ante ellos la Sala Multiusos. Entraron y comenzaron a besarse con mucha más pasión.

Los chicos no necesitaban palabras para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Sus miradas ya lo decían todo. Harry recostó a Ginny sobre la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación y se colocó sobre ella. El moreno comenzó a dar pequeños besos sobre su blanco cuello mientras ella suspiraba de placer. Para ambos iba a ser su primera vez y estaban muy nerviosos. La pelirroja metió las manos por debajo de la camisa del chico y acarició su abdomen. Él se sacó la camiseta y Ginny quedó asombrada mirándole mientras el moreno buscaba de nuevo sus labios. Toda la ropa acabó en muy poco tiempo en el suelo y los dos pasaron la noche entre besos, caricias y gemidos.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron muy temprano para que nadie sospechara nada. Ginny sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de que había pasado la noche con el moreno, sería capaz de matarle. Se despidieron con un tímido beso y la pelirroja fue a ducharse. Estaba llena de felicidad de haber estado por fin con Harry y nada en el mundo podría arrebatarle eso.

Las semanas pasaron. Hermione y Draco se seguían viendo a escondidas y aunque el chico le pedía que se volviera a mudar con él a la torre de los Premios Anuales, ella siempre contestaba que so sería muy prudente. La profesora McGonagall le asignó a Draco hacer guardias todas las noches con los prefectos, no obstante, el profesor Snape no les había dicho la otra parte del castigo y por ello Ron temía lo peor.

Una noche, poco antes de que el reloj marcara las diez, Draco y hermione estaban abrazados en un rincón de la torre de Astronomía. Ninguno de los dos hababa, sólo disfrutaban el uno del otro. Estaban felices por sentirse cerca, por saber que nada de aquello era un sueño y que podría durar para siempre. Luego, Draco recordó que debía hacer algo esa noche.

-Cariño… debo… irme… -Pronunció entre besos.

-¿Irte? –Preguntó con brusquedad. -¿Por qué quieres irte?

-Snape nos puso hoy el castigo y tenemos que ir al bosque prohibido a buscar unas plantas.

-¿Ahora? –La castaña lo abrazó con fuerza. -¿No puedes hacerlo mañana? Por favor… -Dijo con cara de niña buena. Draco dudó durante un momento. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso?

-Hermione, como no vaya voy a suspender. –Le susurró al oído y después la besó de una forma muy apasionada. Ella le soltó a regañadientes. –Mañana volveremos a estar juntos.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juro.

Los dos se marcharon por caminos separados, después de otro largo y tierno beso, y Draco fue hacia la salida del castillo. Allí le esperaba Weasley co cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados.

¡Llegas tarde! –Le gritó.

-Bueno, ¿qué más da? Ya estoy aquí, ¿no?

-¡Vámonos! Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo.

Draco le apartó de su camino y pasó delante de él. El pelirrojo intentó controlarse, con un poco de suerte, en menos de una hora estaría de vuelta en su habitación. Recorrieron un buen trecho y aún no había encontrado nirrastro de la planta. Ron estaba harto de aquel silencio así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione para que se fuera de su antigua torre?

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que saliera la comadreja al rescate. Y para tu información, es patético, tú ni siquiera le importas.

-¿Tú qué sabes, hurón? Lo único que sabes hacer es molestarla.

-Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que esa rata de biblioteca se muere por mí… igual que todas las chicas de este colegio. –Dijo. Se sintió muy mal al haberla llamado de esa manera, mas no debía levantar sospecha.

-¡Por favor! Ella jamás sería tan tonta de enamorarse de una serpiente como tú.

-Ni tampoco de una comadreja pobretona, Granger aspira a mucho más.

-¡Ya me tienes harto, Malfoy! –Le gritó. Ron se abalanzó sobre el rubio y los dos comenzaron a pelearse sobre la tierra mojada.

Estaban magullados y tenían la cara manchada de sangre. Draco tomo el control de la pelea y comenzó a darle puñetazos al pobre Ron. El chico había quedado muy mal.

-No te vuelvas a meter conmigo, Weasley. –Se levantó y le dejó ahí tirado.

Cuando volvía de camino encontró la planta que buscaba y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Mañana se preocuparía de contar algo a su favor. Al amanecer, contó que se habían perdido y que él había conseguido volver gracias a su buena orientación. Los profesores, con mucha influencia del profesor Snape, le creyeron, pero los amigos de Ron sabía que eso era mentira y el rubio había notado que Hermione estaba muy furiosa con él.

Primero creyó que era sólo una pequeña rabieta, sin embargo, con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que la chica se había enfadado enserio. Ella se fue acercando más a Ron y eso hizo que el pelirrojo empezara a confundirse y que cierta rubia se molestara mucho. Hermione no quería que Ron pensara que era algo más que su amigo, pero estar con él era la única forma de que pudiera ignorar a Draco. Eso le molestaba mucho y necesitaba hablar con ella.

Un día, Draco paseaba cerca del campo de Quidditch cuando vio a Herm apoyada en un árbol leyendo un libro. Se acercó a ella con decisión. La castaña miró a la sombra que le tapaba la luz y cuando vio a Malfoy su cara se volvió fría y distante.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar. –Dijo él.

-No, Malfoy. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. –La chica se levantó, recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia delante. Draco se puso frente a ella y la acorraló contra el árbol. –Creí que habías cambiado, que eras distinto… -Sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar y no pudo seguir hablando.

Sentía unas fuertes ganas de protegerla cuando la veía así de frágil. La necesitaba. Se acercó cada vez más a ella y la besó. La chica al principió se dejó llevar, pero luego le apartó de un fuerte empujón.

-Hermione, yo…

-¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!

En ese momento Ron pasó por ahí. Al ver a Hermione y a Malfoy juntos no se imaginó nada bueno y corrió hacia ellos. Cuando llegó, cogió la mano de la castaña y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Tanto el rubio como ella quedaron muy sorprendidos.

- Te estaba buscando.

-¿A sí? –Preguntó confusa.

-Sí, no habíamos quedado para hacer un trabajo juntos?

-¿Qué trabajo? –Dijo Draco.

-¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo. Apártate de mi camino, hurón.

Ron y Hermione caminaron hacia el interior del colegio mientras Draco ardía de la rabia . Si era verdad que esos dos estaban saliendo, él no iba a dejar humillarse así y menos por una sangre sucia. Cunado los otros dos se habían alejado lo suficiente del Slytherin, Herm se paró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ron, ¿qué ha significado lo de ante?

-Bueno, sólo ha sido un beso. No me digas que no te ha venido bien que apareciera por ahí.

-Sí, pero tú sabes que para mí sólo eres un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Ahora él debe pensar que entre tú y yo hay algo y eso…

-¿Está mal? –Interrumpió el chico. -¿Desde cuando te importa lo que él opine?

-No me importa en absoluto lo que él opine, es que no quiero verte sufrir. Yo nunca podré sentir nada más por ti.

-Nunca lo has intentado.

-No es así, Ron.

-¿A caso hay otra persona? – La chica no contestó. -¿Quién es?

-Yo…

-No me lo digas. Prefiero no saberlo. –El chico dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Ron, espera! Yo no quería… -Se marchó. –acabar así. –Susurró.

Todo le estaba saliendo mal. El chico del que estaba enamorada resulta que sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, su mejor amigo está enamorado de ella y encima se enfada porque no puede corresponderlo. ¿Qué más le podría salir mal?

El pelirrojo se sentía mal por haber sido tan injusto con la chica. Ella era libre y no tenía que haberse hecho esperanzas con ella. Se sentía mal por como le había hablado, mas no sabía como pedirle perdón. Sin darse cuenta se tropezó con Luna, que también iba algo distraída.

-Hola, Luna –Dijo sin ánimo.

-¿Ron? –Se sonrojó.- Ho, hola ¿Te pasa algo?

-Sólo que… nada, no es importante. –La chica le agarró del brazo e hizo que se sentara en un banco que había cerca.

-A mí me parece que sí.

-Es sólo que no sé si Hermione me podrá querer tanto como yo la quiero.

-¿No has pensado que no estéis destinado a estar juntos?

-Pues ya me dirás quién estaría dispuesta a quedarse conmigo.

-Yo. –Eso pilló por sorpresa al chico. –Nos vemos luego, Ron. –Luna se fue y Ron siguió asimilando aquella respuesta.

El día siguiente, Hermione y Ron estuvieron algo distante entre ello, aunque por una parte la castaña se encontraba más apagada de lo normal. A penas estaba comiendo y se veía muy triste. Por otro lado Ron había decidido que tenía que hablar con Luna. Se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho y eso le hacía sentirse raro, nunca había pensado en la rubia como algo más que una amiga y ahora que lo hacía no sabía qué pensar.

Harry y Ginny intentaron averiguar qué les pasaban, no obstante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Eso hizo que se preocuparan. Hermione terminó de desayunar y les dijo que iba al baño. Cuando la castaña hubo desaparecido de su vista, Ginny se despidió de su novio y de su hermano y fue tras ella. Al llegar, Hermione no se encontraba sola. Se escondió detrás de la puerta y pudo ver que estaba con… ¿Malfoy?

-Ya te he dicho que te vayas. –Le dijo ella, por el contrario él agarró con fuerza su brazo para que no se pudiera mover.

-No y ahora me vas a escuchar. ¿Quién te crees que eres para humillarme de esa manera?

-¿Humillarte? No sé a qué te refieres

-Primero estás conmigo, dices que me quieres y luego te vas con Weasley cuando te aburres.

-Ron y yo sólo somos amigos, Malfoy, nada más.

-¡Qué mentirosa! -Le dijo y apretó más su brazo. Ella intentó soltarse pero se hizo más daño. –No creo que ese beso de ayer fuera de amigos.

-¡Suéltame!

-Te vas a arrepentir por esto.

-Eres un estúpido, Malfoy, no sé cómo puedo amar a alguien como tú.

-¿Amarme? ¿Tú?

-Te odio. –Dijo, con tanta rabia, que comenzaron a bajarle lágrimas por el rostro. Él la soltó y Hermione salió corriendo.

El chico se arrepintió de aquella pelea al verla así. Ahora ya sí que no iba a arreglar nada, todo estaba perdido para él. Dio una patada en el suelo y notó que había pisado algo. Era un libro. En la taba ponía "Eternamente Buscándote", el libro que la castaña no hacía nada más que leer.


End file.
